


Śnieżne zagrywki

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Samotny ojciec Derek, Samotny ojciec Stiles, Single Parents, bitwa na śnieżki
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: Moje najnowsze sterekowe tłumaczenie, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba ;)Niebetowane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow Flirting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310610) by [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam). 



> Moje najnowsze sterekowe tłumaczenie, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba ;)   
> Niebetowane.

Derek wychodzi z kuchni i przystaje przy oknie w salonie. Przez noc spadło dwadzieścia centymetrów śniegu, ale nie to przykuwa jego uwagę. Koleś, który mieszka po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, Stiles, właśnie odgarnia swój podjazd. 

Derek przygląda mu się, jak męczy się z tym zadaniem, a jego ręce ześlizgują się z uchwytu szufli. Nakłada na szuflę zbyt dużo śniegu, którego połowa spada, nim ma okazję odrzucić go na bok. Ledwie udało mu się odgarnąć pół podjazdu, więc jeszcze długa droga przed tym, nim uda mu się wyjechać autem. 

Derek zerka na zegarek i widzi, że wybiła już dziewiąta dwa. Nie zna Stilesa zbyt dobrze, ale wie, że ma czteroletniego syna i pracuje w biurze szeryfa, który jest jego ojcem. Wie też, że mężczyzna właśnie spóźnia się do pracy. Jednak dokładnie wie, przez co jego sąsiad przechodzi; zna problemy związane z byciem samotnym ojcem. 

W następny poniedziałek w nocy spada ponad trzydzieści centymetrów śniegu, a we wtorek rano, kiedy Derek wsiada do swojego SUVa, aby odwieźć Coopera do szkoły, widzi, jak Stiles męczy się z odkopaniem swojego podjazdu. Jego dzieciak jest ubrany i lepi bałwana przed domem. Derek zerka na zegarek i myśli o tym, że przynajmniej w tym tygodniu mężczyzna wziął się do pracy półtorej godziny wcześniej niż ostatnio. 

Kolejna burza śnieżna przechodzi nad ich miasteczkiem w weekend. Nie dość, że na ziemi zalega śnieg z zeszłego tygodnia, to dodatkowo spada jeszcze dobre dwadzieścia pięć centymetrów. Kiedy Cooper zbiega po schodach w niedzielny poranek, Derek stoi przy oknie w salonie z kubkiem kawy. 

— Na co patrzysz? — pyta Cooper, mijając go w drodze do kuchni. 

— Chciałbym, żebyś odgarnął też podjazd Stilinskiego. 

— Co? — pyta jego syn; wystawia głowę z kuchni, a jego ciemne włosy odstają we wszystkich kierunkach. — Więcej pracy? W niedzielę? Dlaczego? 

— Bo tak mówię — oświadcza Derek i zmusza się do zaprzestania gapienia w okno jak jakiś prześladowca. Wchodzi do kuchni, gdzie Cooper opycha się świeżo upieczonymi babeczkami. 

— Wybacz, tato — mamrocze z pełną buzią bananowo-orzechowego wypieku. Przełyka. — Umieram z głodu. 

— Ja na ciebie zaczekałem — mówi Derek, łapiąc jedną babeczkę. 

— Dlaczego muszę odśnieżać czyjś podjazd? — jęczy Cooper. Pomimo tego, że ma czternaście lat, nadal zachowuje się jak mały dzieciak. Derek nigdy by tego nie przyznał na głos, ale sekretnie go to cieszy. 

— Ponieważ to obowiązek dobrego sąsiada — tłumaczy mu. 

— Ale już muszę odśnieżyć _nasz_ podjazd. 

— Jest samotny, Coop. Ma małego dzieciaka i absolutny brak nastolatków w domu, którzy by to dla niego zrobili. — Derek uśmiecha się, ale jego synowi zdecydowanie nie jest do śmiechu; cała jego frustracja wyraża się w zmarszczonych brwiach. — Pamiętam, jak to było robić wszystko samemu, kiedy ty byłeś taki mały jak jego syn. 

— Och, Boże — jęczy Cooper. — Tylko nie kolejna przemowa w stylu: tyle poświęciłem, wychowując cię samotnie. 

— Byłoby prościej, gdybyś to zapamiętał — mówi mu Derek, otaczając ramieniem jego ramiona i ciągnąc go w stronę salonu. — Wtedy nie musiałbym się powtarzać. — Śmieje się i puszcza syna, kiedy ten głośno protestuje. — Po śniadaniu pójdziesz naprzeciwko. 

Derek obserwuje z salonu, jak Cooper odśnieża podjazd Stilinskiego. Jest prawie w połowie, kiedy Stiles wybiega z domu. Ma na sobie dresy, wciśnięte w trapery i niezapiętą puchową kurtkę. Jego włosy wyglądają, jakby nawet nie dotknął ich grzebieniem przez cały weekend. Derek nie wie, o czym rozmawiają, ale wygląda na to, że Stiles próbuje przekonać Coopera, aby nie odśnieżał jego podjazdu. Nastolatek po prostu kontynuuje swoją prace. 

Derek jest w trakcie gotowania obiadu, kiedy ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. 

— Coop! Otworzysz drzwi? — krzyczy, mając ręce oblepione łuskami łososia. 

Dzwonek rozbrzmiewa ponownie, a Cooper nie odpowiada. Prawdopodobnie siedzi na górze za zamkniętymi drzwiami i z słuchawkami wciśniętymi w uszy. Albo po prostu specjalnie go ignoruje. Derek burczy pod nosem, myje ręce i wyciera je o spodnie, nim pędzi do drzwi. 

Dzwonek rozbrzmiewa raz jeszcze. 

Kiedy otwiera drzwi, widzi Stilesa, który trzyma swojego syna za rękę. Oczy Dereka rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu. Mężczyzna wygląda na zmęczonego, nieuczesanego i, Derek jest całkiem pewien, ma policzek usmarowany jedzeniem. 

Jest nim kompletnie zauroczony. Podkochuje się w Stilesie, od kiedy ten wprowadził się naprzeciwko rok temu, a dokładniej to w chwili, gdy starał się rozpakować ciężarówkę i jednocześnie pilnować swojego dzieciaka przed wbiegnięciem na ulicę. Derek podszedł wtedy do niego, aby się przedstawić i pomógł rozpakować większość rzeczy z U-Haul*, gdy Stiles rozkładał zawartość pudełek po domu. 

Warto dodać, że Derek nie rozpakowuje U-Haul dla pierwszych lepszych ludzi. 

Dokładnie w tym momencie chciałby móc pocałować zaróżowione policzki Stilesa, jego zaschnięte usta, przytulić go na kanapie, obejrzeć filmy i może nakarmić go zupą. 

Być może Cooper ma rację, kiedy cały czas powtarza mu, że potrzebuje jakichś zajęć. 

— Cześć — mówi Stiles niezręcznie. — Um, przepraszam, że przeszkadza, ale chciałem podziękować twojemu synowi za odśnieżenie mojego podjazdu. Nie musiał tego robić. 

— Musiał — oświadcza Derek. — Kazałem mu. 

Stiles śmieje się, zaskoczony. 

— Żaden z was nie musiał się w to angażować. Jednak doceniam gest. 

— To żaden problem. 

— Um, chciałem zaoferować zapłatę za… 

— Absolutnie nie — mówi Derek, kręcąc głową. — Jesteś naszym sąsiadem — dodaje, po czym wskazuje głową na małego chłopca, chowającego twarz w nogawce spodni Stilesa. — Poza tym masz ręce pełne roboty. 

— Tak, zdecydowanie znajduje mi zajęcia. — Stiles pociąga za pompon na czubku czapki swojego dziecka. — Hej, Seth, chcesz przywitać się z panem Derekiem? 

Chłopiec wychyla głowę na tyle, aby spojrzeć na Dereka swoimi wielkimi, okrągłymi oczami. Mają dokładnie ten sam kolor, co te Stilesa. 

— Hej, Seth — mówi Derek, używając swojego najlepszego tatusiowego głosu. Krzywi się, kiedy Seth szybko chowa twarz z powrotem w nogawce spodni. — Wybacz. 

— W porządku — mruczy Stiles. — Jest bardzo nieśmiały. Zachowuje się naturalnie jedynie przy moim tacie i moim najlepszym przyjacielu Scottcie. W przedszkolu zwracali mi na to uwagę, ale ja… — Stiles przerywa gwałtownie. — Cholera, przepraszam. Nie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby marudzić ci o moich problemach. 

— To w porządku — zapewnia go Derek. 

Mężczyzna potrząsa głową. 

— Powinienem już iść. Całe ciepło ucieka ci z domu, a ja muszę wykąpać Setha i naszykować go do spania**. 

— Okej — mówi głupio Derek. Nie bardzo wie, co powiedzieć. W głowie ma pełno zabawnych i interesujących rzeczy do powiedzenia, które wywołają u Stilesa śmiech, sprawią, że ten go polubi i będzie chciał wejść do środka, aby poprzytulać się na kanapie. Zamiast tego odpowiada jednosylabowymi słowami i straszy jego dziecko. 

Derek jest pełen klasy. 

Po tym, jak Stiles odchodzi, Derek wraca do kuchni, aby dokończyć obiad. Kilka minut później słyszy kroki swojego syna, gdy ten przybiega do kuchni. 

— Lubisz go — oznajamia Cooper. — Dlatego kazałeś mi u niego odśnieżać. _Lubisz_ go.

— Nieprawda — odpowiada, specjalnie nie spoglądając na Coopera, gdy wkłada łososia do marynaty. 

— Jesteś takim kłamcą, tato — mówi mu syn. Podpiera się o blat i spogląda na niego. — Wiesz, że to w porządku, co nie? — Derek unosi wzrok. — W sensie, że lubisz kolesi. Pamiętam, że powiedziałeś mi już dawno temu, że jesteś biseksualny i że wychodziłeś na randki z facetami, ale nigdy cię z żadnym nie widziałem. Nie mam nic przeciwko. 

— Dzięki — mruczy Derek, uśmiechając się do niego. 

Zawsze uważał na to, komu przedstawiać swojego syna, gdy ten dorastał. Kiedy Cooper miał około ośmiu lat, Derek powrócił do randkowania dzięki odwiecznym naciskom ze strony Laury i Cory. Chociaż randkowanie nie jest do końca odpowiednim słowem. Derek uprawiał dużo seksu. Szedł na kolację i pieprzył się z wieloma kobietami i wieloma mężczyznami, których poznawał przez siłownię, której jest współwłaścicielem ze swoimi siostrami. Sprawy toczyły się w ten sposób przez kilka lat, dopóki Cooper nie zbliżył się do nastoletniego wieku. Wtedy Derek zrozumiał, że jego syn wie, co on robi, kiedy zostawia go na noce u ciotek. Przypuszcza, że to wina dzieciaków Cory i Laury, ale nie chciał dawać takiego przykładu synowi. Pieprzenie jednej, a czasami dwóch czy trzech osób w tygodniu nie było dokładnie szczytem jego marzeń, jeśli chodzi o bycie wzorem do naśladowania dla Coopera. 

A na dodatek Derek zawsze wracał do domu, czując się smutnym i pustym w środku. Chciał czegoś więcej niż seks. Chciał przyprowadzić kogoś do domu i przedstawić go Cooperowi. 

Fakt, że jego syn nie ma nic przeciwko jego gigantycznemu zauroczeniu Stilesem, ściąga ogromny ciężar z jego barków. 

— Ale to nie w porządku, że mnie przehandlowałeś, aby cię polubił. — Cooper znów powrócił do bycia sfrustrowanym. 

Derek jedynie się śmieje. 

— Nie takie były moje intencje — zaprzecza. 

— Kłamca. 

Dwa tygodnie później w nocy spada kolejne dwadzieścia centymetrów śniegu. Derek budzi się o piątej trzydzieści, aby odśnieżyć podjazd, nim będzie musiał zawieźć Coopera do szkoły. Kończy przed siódmą i biegnie na górę, aby się naszykować. Ponownie napełnia swój kubek kawą, kiedy widzi, że Stiles jest na zewnątrz, męcząc się z odśnieżaniem. Derek zakłada kapcie i wychodzi na werandę. 

— Stiles! — krzyczy. 

Mężczyzna obraca się w jego stronę. 

— Zamarzniesz! — odkrzykuje. — Załóż płaszcz! 

— Idź naszykuj Setha. Zawiozę was do przedszkola i do pracy, kiedy będę odwoził Coopera. 

Stiles potrząsa głową. 

— Naprawdę nie trzeba, mogę… 

— Nie powinieneś kolejny raz spóźnić się do pracy — mówi Derek. — Wyjeżdżamy o siódmej trzydzieści. 

Wraca do domu, a jego ramiona, uszy i ręce pieką od mrozu. Cooper stoi w salonie, obserwując go z założonymi ramionami i uniesionymi brwiami. 

— Nawet słowa — ostrzega go Derek, nim wymija go i kieruje się na schody. 

— Wpadłeś po uszy, tato — woła za nim Cooper. 

O siódmej czterdzieści Stiles wychodzi z domu, z torbą założoną na ramię, z kubkiem termicznym w jednej ręce i rączką Setha w drugiej. Zajmuje mu kilka chwil, nim udaje mu się zamknąć dom, a potem ostrożnie stąpa po śniegu, kierując się do swojego Jeepa. 

— Spóźnię się do szkoły, bo chcesz przelecieć sąsiada — mamrocze Cooper. 

— Cooperze Hale! — karci go Derek surowym głosem. — Nie powinieneś się tak odzywać. 

— Ale to nadal prawda — burczy Cooper, zakładając ramiona na piersi i wciskając się mocniej w przednie siedzenie. Stiles próbuje utrzymać w dłoniach wszystko, co ma, gdy jednocześnie męczy się z otwarciem Jeepa. 

— Lepiej uważaj albo dostaniesz szlaban na gry i komputer na cały weekend. — Derek unosi brwi i rzuca synowi spojrzenie, nim wysiada z auta. — Potrzebujesz pomocy? — pyta, gdy podchodzi do Stilesa. 

— Och, Boże, tak — wzdycha Stiles. — Jest mi tak przykro. Spóźnicie się przeze mnie i… 

— W porządku — przerywa mu Derek. — Daj mi to. 

Odbiera od Stilesa kluczyki i męczy się chwilę z zamkiem, nim ten odpuszcza. 

— To auto nie nadaje się do niczego, gdy jest mróz — informuje mężczyzna. — Tak właściwie to nigdy się do niczego nie nadaje, ale nie stać mnie na nic innego. Ale w zimę drzwi i zamki zawsze się zacinają. 

Derek wyciąga fotelik dziecięcy, łapie jedną z toreb Stilesa i zanosi wszystko do swojego SUVa. Wkłada go na tył auta i Stiles szybko zapina Setha. 

— Jedziemy na wycieczkę? — szepcze chłopiec. 

— Jedziesz do przedszkola, chłopie — mówi mu Stiles, 

— Ale nie jesteśmy w Jeep-Jeepie. 

— Pan Derek nas dzisiaj zabiera — tłumaczy mężczyzna. Zamyka drzwi od strony dziecka i obiega auto, aby usiąść za siedzeniem Dereka.

Derek obserwuje go w tylnym lusterku, gdy ten pochyla się i całuje Setha, nim zapina swoje pasy. 

Najpierw odwozi Coopera do szkoły. 

— Nie spóźniłeś się, widzisz? — mówi mu, podjeżdżając do linii samochodów przed szkołą. 

— Miłego dnia — mówi Cooper z uśmieszkiem i Derek marszczy brwi. 

— Kocham cię — woła za nim, gdy Stiles przesiada się na miejsce pasażera. Cooper jedynie macha mu ręką. 

— Nastolatki, co? — Stiles szczerzy się, gdy Derek wjeżdża na ulicę. 

— Tylko czekaj — mówi mu. — To całkiem nowy poziom stresu i frustracji. 

Stiles odwraca się do Setha, który ssie kciuk, gapiąc się za okno. 

— Hej, koleś, jesteś już dużym chłopcem i mógłbyś przestać ssać kciuk? — Seth wyciąga palec z buzi, a długa ślina ciągnie się od jego ust do palca. — Ohyda, wybacz, wybacz — mamrocze Stiles, gdy szuka chusteczek. Derek przechyla się przez niego i otwiera schowek. 

— Dzięki, ratujesz mi życie — mówi Stiles. Sięga do tyłu i wyciera twarz i rękę chłopca. — Nie mogę go sobie wyobrazić jako nastolatka. 

— To stanie się szybciej, niż się spodziewasz — mówi mu Derek, skręcając w ulicę prowadzącą do przedszkola. — Czasami zapominam, że Cooper nie ma już pięciu lat, chociaż tak się właśnie zachowuje. 

Stiles wzdycha i opada na siedzenie. Derek zerka na niego kątem oka. Mężczyzna wygląda na wykończonego, a jego ramiona opadły; ma ciemne cienie pod oczami. 

— Wszystko gra? — pyta go. 

— U mnie? Tak, okej. Po prostu… — Stiles spogląda za siebie, gdzie Seth znowu ssie swój kciuk, wyglądając za okno. — Seth nie chce spać sam i wczoraj… miał mały wypadek i spędziłem pół nocy na czyszczeniu mojego łóżka. 

— Nie możesz wziąć jednego dnia wolnego?

Mężczyzna śmieje się z niedowierzaniem. 

— Chciałbym. Nie sądzę, że miałem choć jeden dzień w wolnego przez ostatnie cztery lata. 

— Wyglądasz, jakby przydałby ci się dzień tylko dla ciebie. 

— To, co by mi się przydało to prysznic — jęczy Stiles. 

Derek uśmiecha się ze współczuciem i sięga w bok, aby uścisnąć jego ramię. 

Czeka w aucie, gdy Stiles odprowadza Setha do przedszkola. Chłopiec zamiera na chwilę, nim odchodzi od przodu auta i macha do Dereka, cały czas ssąc palca w rękawiczce. Derek uśmiecha się i odmachuje mu. Łapie spojrzenie Stilesa i patrzą na siebie odrobinę dłużej, niż to konieczne, nim ten pogania chłopca do środka budynku. 

Kiedy wraca do auta, wygląda, jakby zaraz miał się przewrócić. 

— Gdzie jest mama Setha? — pyta ostrożnie Derek. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś radził sobie ze wszystkim sam od dłuższego czasu. — Stiles nie odpowiada od razu, więc szybko dodaje: — Możesz kazać mi się odwalić. 

— W porządku — mówi mężczyzna. — Heather zostawiła mnie tuż po tym, jak urodziła. Mieszkaliśmy w San Francisco, ja dostałem opiekę nad Sethem, a potem wróciłem do rodzinnego miasta, żeby mój tata i najlepszy przyjaciel mogli mi pomóc. 

— Ja i mama Coopera wzięliśmy rozwód, kiedy miał trzy latka — mówi Derek. — Nie było zbyt miło. 

— Powinniśmy zacząć jakiś klub — żartuje Stiles. — Przemęczeni, pozbawieni seksu, zgorzkniali ex mężowie i ojcowie. — Nagle jego oczy rozszerzają się, gdy odwraca się szybko twarzą do Dereka. — Nie, żebyś był przemęczony, zgorzkniały i pozbawiony seksu. Zdecydowanie nie jesteś pozbawiony seksu, bo jakbyś mógł być? 

— Co? — pyta Derek, zerkając na niego. Twarz mężczyzny jest czerwona i wygląda na zawstydzonego, przeżuwając nerwowo swoją wargę. Derek lituje się nad nim i mówi: — Wierz mi, brakuje mi seksu. 

Usta Stilesa otwierają się i Derek zdecydowanie _nie_ myśli o tym nic sprośnego. Zdecydowanie nie. Nic o tym, jak cudownie wyglądałyby owinięte wokół jego kutasa; Stiles z czerwonymi i opuchniętymi wargami, z zarumienionymi policzkami i klatką piersiową. 

Stiles coś mówi, więc Derek znowu skupia na nim uwagę. Być może to on potrzebuje dnia tylko dla siebie. 

— Wyglądasz jak… wyglądasz — mówi Stiles. — Nie wierzę, że przeżyłeś bez seksu więcej niż miesiąc. Twój syn jest już w końcu nastolatkiem. 

— I to powinno ułatwiać sprawę? — śmieje się Derek. 

— Może iść na noc do znajomego i nie płakać przez _cały_ czas, kiedy ty jesteś na randce po raz pierwszy od _lat_ , do tego stopnia, że twój przyjaciel musi do ciebie dzwonić, ponieważ ani on, ani twój ojciec nie mogą go uspokoić żadnymi sposobami. 

— Nie, po prostu sekretnie cię osądza, kiedy wracasz z randki do domu — mówi Derek. — No chyba, ze nie robi tego sekretnie i wtedy napotykasz agresywny sarkazm. Dzieciaki zachowują się dziwnie, kiedy chodzi o seks i randki ich rodziców. 

— Świetnie — jęczy Stiles. — Mam czego wyczekiwać. 

— Będąc szczerym nie byłem na randce od wieków — informuje Derek. — Moje siostry umawiały mnie czasami, ale myślę, że już się poddały. 

— Powinieneś uprawiać więcej seksu — oznajmia Stiles, kiwając głową dla potwierdzenia. 

— Ktoś z twoim wyglądem _zdecydowanie_ powinien częściej się bzykać. 

Derek czuje, jak ciepło wpływa mu na policzki. Stiles naprawdę właśnie powiedział, że jest gorący? 

— Też jesteś przystojny, wiesz? — mówi i nie wyobraża sobie rumieńca na policzkach Stilesa, on tam jest. 

— Jasne, bo nic tak nie woła seks jak błoto i, Bóg jeden wie, co jeszcze na moich ciuchach, połączone z zapachem sików. 

— Nie śmierdzisz jak siki — mówi Derek. — Nie ma nic złego w tym jak wyglądasz czy pachniesz. 

Jest dość zaskoczony tym, co powiedział, a rumieniec na policzkach Stilesa tylko się powiększa. Zastanawia się, czy mężczyzna jest nim zainteresowany — w końcu nazwał go przystojnym i się rumieni — ale widać, że na razie ma zbyt dużo na głowie. Ostatnie, czego zapewne pragnie to związek. I Derek nie jest pewien, czy powinni się w cokolwiek angażować, kiedy rozmowa zaczęła się od dyskusji o sikach. 

Kiedy podjeżdża pod komisariat, Stiles pyta: 

— Nie musisz pracować? 

— Prowadzę siłownię z siostrami — odpowiada Derek. — Mogę pracować, kiedy chcę. 

— Ćwiczenia? A cóż to jest? — śmieje się Stiles, gramoląc się z SUVa. — Dzięki za podwózkę. 

— Hej, pozwól, że dam ci mój numer — mówi Derek. — Następnym razem, kiedy będziesz w potrzebie, zadzwoń. Na pewno pomogę. 

Stiles uśmiecha się; uśmiech jest szczery i sięga jego oczu. 

Derek czuje, jak coś w jego żołądku wykonuje fikołka. 

 

*U-Haul to firma przewozowa.  
**"Dinner" to po angielsku późny obiad, więc jeśli komuś wydało się dziwne, że Stiles w porze obiadowej chce szykować syna do spania, to niech weźmie pod uwagę to, że Amerykanie nie jedzą posiłków o tych samych porach dnia, co my ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cooper jest bogiem tego opowiadania <3

Kiedy Derek wraca po pracy, odśnieża Stilesowi podjazd, ścieżkę do domu i chodnik. Ignoruje sugestywne spojrzenia Coopera, kiedy wchodzi do domu. Może go oceniać ile chce. 

Stiles wysyła mu później smsa: _Dziękuję za odśnieżenie mojego podwórka. Nie musiałeś tego robić._

 _Jedna mniej rzecz do zrobienia dla ciebie_ , odpisuje Derek. 

Cooper zerka na niego podejrzliwie. 

— Z kim piszesz? 

Derek blokuje ekran i odkłada telefon na bok. 

— Od kiedy to jesteś taki zainteresowany moim życiem? 

— Odkąd się go dorobiłeś — odpowiada mu syn. 

— Trudno jest nazwać odgarnianie śniegu u sąsiada życiem. 

— To trochę lamerskie, że próbujesz się z nim umówić poprzez odśnieżanie — powiadamia go Cooper. — Jesteś największym lamerem, tato. 

— Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi — mruczy Derek i Cooper jęczy, chowając twarz w poduszkach. 

— Nigdy więcej już nigdzie razem nie wychodzimy. Jesteś taki zawstydzający. 

Na całe szczęście w przeciągu następnych tygodni pogoda się poprawia, ale to sprawia, że Derek nie ma żadnych pretekstów, aby spotkać się ze Stilesem. Stara się nie dąsać w domu, ale niezbyt mu to wychodzi. W końcu Cooper nie wytrzymuje, łapie jego telefon i podtyka mu pod nos. 

— O mój Boże, po prostu do niego zadzwoń! Zaproś go na randkę, tato. Zmężniej! 

— Chyba powinno być odwrotnie — mówi Derek, odrzucając telefon na bok. — To ja powinienem dawać ci porady o randkowaniu. 

— Nie wydaje mi się, że masz do tego odpowiednie kwalifikacje — dokucza mu syn. Derek rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale to dawno przestało przynosić jakiekolwiek efekty. 

Derek nie musi męczyć się z wybraniem idealnego momentu, aby zadzwonić do Stilesa, ponieważ ten robi to któregoś ranka, gdy on przygotowuje śniadanie dla siebie i Coopera. 

— Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam — mówi Stiles w ramach przywitania. 

— Nigdy mi nie przeszkadzasz — odpowiada automatycznie Derek. Stiles nie odpowiada nic przez kilka chwil i Derek mentalnie się karci. _Świetna odpowiedź, Casanovo._

— Um, więc, mój Jeep nie chce odpalić… 

— Tak — odpowiada Derek odrobinę zbyt entuzjastycznie. 

— Jeszcze o nic cię nie zapytałem — śmieje się Stiles. 

— Wybacz — odpowiada Derek, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Cooper podchodzi do niego i bezgłośnie mówi: _lamus._ Derek pstryka palcami i wskazuje na lodówkę, co jest uniwersalnym znakiem wszystkich ojców, mówiącym: _Przestań wytykać, jak okropnie mi idzie i zrób coś pożytecznego_. 

— Miałbyś coś przeciwko, żeby podrzucić mnie i Setha? Naprawdę jest mi przykro, że ci zawracam głowę, ale jestem całkiem pewien, że Edna mnie zwolni, nawet pomimo mojego ojca, jeśli jeszcze choć raz się spóźnię. 

— Jasne, nie ma problemu. Wyjeżdżamy o siódmej trzydzieści. 

— Ratujesz mi życie. Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! 

Derek kończy rozmowę i układa dwa omlety na talerzach. Cooper siedzi już przy małym stole w kuchni z dwiema szklankami mleka przed sobą. Obserwuje Dereka z wyczekiwaniem. 

— Czyli znowu spóźnię się do szkoły? — pyta, wgryzając się w swój omlet. 

— Ostatnie się nie spóźniłeś — burczy Derek, a jego policzki różowieją. Nie wie, dlaczego dyskusja o tym z jego synem go tak zawstydza. To nawet gorsze niż rozmowy z Laurą. 

Stiles znowu wychodzi z domu dopiero o siódmej czterdzieści, ale tym razem Cooper nic nie mówi. Jedynie posyła Derekowi wymowne spojrzenie, unosząc brwi, po czym wywraca oczami. Derek trzyma Setha za rękę obok SUVa, gdy Stiles wkłada do środka jego fotelik. 

— Panie Derek — mówi cicho dzieciak. Derek zerka na niego, zszokowany, że się do niego odezwał. Nawet Stiles zamiera, zerkając na swojego syna. 

Seth ma na sobie czapkę w kształcie wilka, szalik w żółwie i zaróżowione policzki od wiatru. 

— Co tam, kolego? — pyta Derek. 

— Nasz Jeep-Jeep umarnął. Tatuś powiedział dużo złych słów, kiedy to się stało. 

— Naprawdę? — pyta Derek, szczerząc się do pleców mężczyzny.

— Jestem smutny, że Jeep-Jeep umarł. Był moim przyjacielem. — Seth wciska kciuk do ust. 

— Jestem pewny, że Jeep nie umarł — mówi Derek. 

— No dobra. — Stiles pochyla się i bierze chłopca na ręce. — Uch, dzieciaku, jesteś coraz większy. Czym wujo Scott cię karmi? 

— Nuddetsami. 

— No jasne, że tak — śmieje się Stiles, zapinając go. 

Derek wsiada na miejsce kierowcy, gdy Stiles okrąża samochód i Cooper mówi: 

— Jeśli będziemy zabierać ich ze sobą codziennie, powinieneś z nim pogadać o planowaniu czasu. 

— Coop, zachowuj się — wzdycha Derek, kiedy ich sąsiad zajmuje swoje miejsce. 

Kiedy dzieciaków już nie ma, Stiles mówi: 

— Myślę, że jestem winien Cooperowi przeprosiny. 

— O czym ty mówisz? 

— Słyszałem, co dziś powiedział. 

— Stiles, on nie… 

— Nie winię go. Nigdy nie jestem na czas. A wszystko tylko się pogorszyło, kiedy urodził się Seth. Od kiedy go mam, zawsze myślę, że jestem na czas, a nawet mam go trochę w zapasie, a nim się obejrzę jestem spóźniony trzydzieści minut. 

— Nie przejmuj się tym — mówi Derek. — Cooper czasami jest po prostu zrzędliwy. Chce być wcześniej w szkole, ponieważ lubi jakąś dziewczynę. Widuje ją jedynie rankami, bo nie mają żadnych wspólnych lekcji. 

— No świetnie — mówi Stiles. — Niweczę jego podrywy. 

— Mi to pasuje — śmieje się Derek. — Nie jestem gotowy na to, aby zaczął randkować. Interesuje się dziewczynami już od dawna, ale chce zacząć z nimi chodzić na filmy, a ja nie czuję się z tym zbyt komfortowo, bo ma dopiero czternaście lat. 

— Huh. — Stiles zerka na niego, przyglądając mu się uważnie. — Nie wziąłbym cię za konserwatystę. 

Derek łapie mocniej za kierownicę. 

— Zrobiłem trochę głupich rzeczy, kiedy miałem piętnaście i szesnaście lat. Chciałbym, żeby nie powtórzył moich błędów. 

— Dokładnie wiem, o czym mówisz. 

— Jak ci idzie? — pyta Derek, efektywnie zmieniając temat. Ostatnie, o czym chce gadać to jego błędy młodości. — Udaje ci się złapać trochę więcej snu? 

— Niezbyt. Seth nie lubi, kiedy robię coś bez niego, więc niektóre rzeczy muszę robić, gdy już śpi. 

— Przechodzi fazę przylepy? — pyta Derek i mężczyzna kiwa głową. 

— A teraz mój pieprzony Jeep postanowił zdechnąć i nie mam kasy, żeby zapłacić za naprawę, a nie mogę wymagać od ciebie, żebyś codziennie mnie woził do pracy… 

— Nie mam nic przeciwko — mówi mu Derek ponownie. 

— Nawet jeśli — mówi Stiles — to i tak już ci się wystarczająco mocno narzuciłem. 

— Nie narzucasz mi się. 

— Dzięki — mruczy mężczyzna; uśmiech rozświetla mu całą twarz. 

Derek spędza cały dzień na panikowaniu. Prowadzi dwie lekcje z cross fitu, zajęcia ze spinningu i dwa osobiste treningi. Tiffany, jedna z jego klientek, robi wszystko, aby się z nim umówić i brakuje tylko, aby się rozebrała. Być może zrobiłby to sześć miesięcy temu — jest piękną kobietą — ale teraz jego głowa jest zajęta Stilesem. 

Co jest dokładnym powodem, dlaczego panikuje. 

Cooper jest już w domu, kiedy on po piątej wraca z pracy. Najstarsze dziecko Laury odebrało go ze szkoły. Cooper wyjął kurczaka z zamrażarki i ten rozmraża się już na blacie. Derek jest tym tak dotknięty, że idzie do salonu, gdzie jego syn ogląda telewizję, podnosi go z kanapy i mocno przytula. 

— Tato, co, do diabła? — pyta Cooper z twarzą wciśnięta w jego ramię. — W końcu oszalałeś, tak? 

— Daj mi się tym nacieszyć — mówi Derek we włosy syna. — Przytul mnie. — Cooper wzdycha, ale oddaje uścisk. 

Derek tuli go do siebie przez chwilę, po czym nastolatek klepie go po plecach i pyta: 

— Tato, a tak na serio, wszystko gra? 

— Po prostu jestem szczęśliwy, że cię mam — odpowiada Derek. 

— Okeeej — mruczy Cooper. — Też jestem szczęśliwy, że cię mam? 

Derek nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale jest samotny. Jasne, ma Coopera i rodziców, siostry i szwagrów, siostrzenice i bratanków, ale to nie to samo. Właśnie dlatego wdał się w romans ze swoją nauczycielką, kiedy miał szesnaście lat i dlatego poślubił Jennifer mając dwadzieścia i dlatego rozwiódł się trzy lata później, a potem sypiał z kim popadnie, nie pamiętając ich imion w trakcie kolacji. 

Jest w kuchni, słuchając muzyki i krojąc warzywa, kiedy Cooper wchodzi do środka, podnosi nóż i zabiera się za krojenie papryki. 

— Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? — pyta go syn. 

— Nic — odpowiada Derek. 

— Jesteś strasznym kłamcą — informuje go Cooper po raz setny.

— Mam pewne sprawy na głowie — mówi w końcu Derek. 

— Co masz na myśli? Coś się stało? 

Derek potrząsa głową. 

— Chodzi o, um, Stilesa. 

— Och. — Derek zerka na Coopera, który wpatruje się w paprykę, krojąc ją metodycznie na kawałki. — Naprawdę go _lubisz_ , co? To nie tak, jak z tymi ludźmi, z którymi chodziłeś na randki? 

— Nie, zdecydowanie nie. — Cooper dalej gapi się na deskę do krojenia. Derek pyta: — Przeszkadza ci to? 

Jego syn zastanawia się przez dłuższą chwilę, nim odpowiada: 

— Nie. — W końcu na niego spogląda. — Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy, tato. Chcę, żeby ktoś sprawiał, że się uśmiechasz i żeby oglądał z tobą te głupie telewizyjne show, które tak lubisz. 

— Uwielbiasz te wszystkie programy — wytyka Derek. 

— Tak, ale nie będzie mnie tu na zawsze — mówi Cooper. — W końcu dostanę prawko, a potem przyjdzie college i… 

— Coop — mówi Derek, zaciskając powieki. — Naprawdę nie mogę dziś myśleć o twoim odejściu. 

— Widzisz, dlatego potrzebujesz partnera. Są pewne granice w tym, co mogę dla ciebie robić, tak samo ciocia Laura i Cora. 

Derek otwiera oczy i spogląda na Coopera. 

— Kiedy zrobiłeś się taki mądry? — pyta go z podziwem. 

Cooper wywraca oczy tak mocno, że rusza się cała jego głowa. 

— O mój Boże, przestań być taki ckliwy. — Jednak mówiąc to, szturcha Dereka ramieniem. — Dlaczego nie zaprosisz Stilesa na randkę? 

— To skomplikowane. 

— To proste. Albo cię lubi, albo nie. 

— Przypomnę ci to, kiedy Amy powie ci, że jej się nie podobasz — odpowiada sucho Derek. 

Cooper marszczy brwi. 

— Nawet tak sobie nie żartuj, tato. 

Po obiedzie Derek i Cooper idą naprzeciwko. Derek wierci się nerwowo, trzymając w dłoniach pojemnik z wciąż jeszcze ciepłym jedzeniem. 

— Przestań zachowywać się jak głupek — szepcze jego syn. — Głupki nie umawiają się ze słodkimi facetami. 

— Uważasz, że Stiles jest słodki? — pyta Derek. 

Cooper wzrusza ramionami. 

— Jeśli podoba ci się taki typ, to chyba tak. — Derek czochra mu włosy, a jego syn jęczy i próbuje go odepchnąć. 

I właśnie tak zastaje ich Stiles, kiedy otwiera drzwi; uśmiecha się szeroko na ich widok. 

— Hej, co tu robicie? 

— Tata zrobił ci obiad — powiadamia go Cooper i Derek rzuca mu gniewne spojrzenie, kręcąc głową. Mały zdrajca. 

— Och! — odpowiada Stiles i Derek nie ma pojęcia, który z nich jest bardziej zawstydzony. — Nie musiałeś. Przygotowałem coś na szybko, po tym jak podwiózł mnie Scott. 

Seth przybiega do salonu, mając na sobie jedynie bokserki z Supermanem i prześcieradło przywiązane do szyi jako pelerynę. Kiedy widzi gości, jego oczy otwierają się szeroko, a on sam ucieka, żeby móc się schować za fotelem. 

— Seth, to tylko pan Derek i Cooper — mówi do niego Stiles, chociaż Seth ani się ruszy. — Lubisz ich — dodaje. — Pamiętasz? — Następnie odwraca się z powrotem do nich. — Przepraszam, wejdźcie do środka. 

Odsuwa się z przejścia, aby mogli wejść; Derek staje w salonie, czując się niezręcznie, a kiedy Stiles na niego spogląda, wpycha mu w ręce Tupperware z jedzeniem. 

— To fajitas z kurczakiem — wyjaśnia szybko. — Zrobiłem trochę za dużo i pomyślałem, że przyda ci się noc bez gotowania. 

— Dzięki — mówi Stiles, odbierając pojemnik. — Ale naprawdę nie musiałeś tego robić. 

Derek podąża za nim do kuchni, a kiedy mijają fotel, Stiles przystaje i się gapi. Na podłodze siedzi Cooper, słuchając uważnie, gdy maluch pokazuje mu swoją kolorowankę. 

— Nie wierzę — szepcze Stiles tak cicho, że tylko Derek go słyszy. 

Następnie dochodzą do kuchni; Derek jest coraz bardziej nerwowy. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego bycie w domu Stilesa wywołuje u niego rumieńce, ani dlaczego pocą mu się ręce, ale czuje się, jakby przekroczył jakąś niewidzialną barierę, której nie powinien był ruszać.  
Derek zwraca uwagę na puste pudełka po makaronie z serem i resztki nuggetsów na kuchence. 

— Myślałem, że to Scott karmi Setha nuggetsami — żartuje. 

Stiles zerka na jedzenie i opada na jedno z krzeseł przy wysepce kuchennej. 

— Tylko to chciał dzisiaj jeść. I musiałem poprosić tatę, żeby odebrał go z przedszkola, ponieważ miałem dziś dłuższy dyżur i zazwyczaj Allison, żona Scotta, się nim zajmuje, ale dziś nie mogła i musiałem wziąć go ze sobą do pracy. Zanim dojechaliśmy do domu, był marudny i płakał, kiedy próbowałem dać mu do jedzenia coś innego. — Stiles przesuwa dłonią po twarzy. 

Derek układa dłoń na jego ramieniu i ściska je lekko; mężczyzna pochyla się do jego dotyku. 

— Jesteś spięty — mówi Derek, a krew szumi mu w uszach. Ignorując nerwy, decyduje się na odwagę i układa drugą dłoń na wolnym ramieniu Stilesa, po czym zaczyna je delikatnie masować. 

Głowa Stiles opada, a on sam wydaje z siebie cichy jęk. Ten dźwięk wędruje prosto do kutasa Dereka. 

— Czy… — zaczyna Derek, ale przerywa i odchrząkuje, nim próbuje znowu: — Czy to w porządku? 

— Żartujesz sobie? Jest możliwość, że cię porwę i zamknę w mojej piwnicy — powiadamia go Stiles. — To nie brzmiało tak dziwacznie w mojej głowie. Albo i brzmiało, ale czasami nie mam filtru między mózgiem a ustami. Tak naprawdę to zawsze, a nie tylko czasami. 

Derek wciska kciuki w mięśnie przy jego szyi. 

— Zrelaksuj się — mówi cicho. 

Mężczyzna wydycha powietrze, powoli się rozluźniając, choć mięśnie ramion i szyi wciąż ma napięte. Derek naciska mocniej, przypatrując się długiej szyi Stilesa i miękkim włosom na karku. Przesuwa wzrokiem po pieprzykach, które znikają pod kołnierzykiem jego koszulki i opanowuje chęć odsłonienia skóry i ruszenia za ścieżką pieprzyków swoimi ustami. 

Delikatnie masuje ramiona Stilesa, wciskając kciuki okrężnymi ruchami w skórę między łopatkami mężczyzny. Ciało Stilesa opada odrobinę w dół, gdy ten próbuje się zrelaksować i Derek powoli porusza palcami w górę. W chwili, w której dotyka ciepłej, miękkiej skóry obok ucha, powietrze gęstnieje; jego palce zostają tam na chwilę, ostrożnie masując. 

— Hej, Stiles, zastanawiałem się… — Cooper przerywa, wchodząc do kuchni. 

Derek zabiera ręce i potyka się o kilka kroków do tyłu, a Stiles prostuje się gwałtownie na krześle. Cooper zerka pomiędzy nimi i Derek naprawdę ma nadzieję, że w jego spodniach nie ma namiotu, ponieważ jest cholernie nakręcony. Co jest zdecydowanie krępujące, kiedy jego syn stoi tuż przed nim. 

— Tak, co jest? — pyta Stiles wyższym niż normalnie głosem. — Z Sethem wszystko okej? 

— Um. — Cooper wygląda na zakłopotanego. — Zastanawiałem się, czy mogę dostać coś do picia i Cooper powiedział, że możemy podzielić się Panem Pazurem? 

Usta Stilesa rozchylają się w zaskoczeniu. 

— Naprawdę to powiedział? Dokładnie to? Że możecie napić się z Pana Pazura? 

— Um, tak? — pyta niepewnie Cooper. — To coś złego… 

— Żartujesz sobie? — odpowiada Stiles. — Jesteś cholernym darem z niebios. 

Cooper i Derek wymieniają się spojrzeniami, gdy mężczyzna otwiera szafkę. Derek wzrusza ramionami, czując się równie zagubionym co jego syn. 

— Co to Pan Pazur? — pyta. 

Stiles obraca się do nich, trzymają w dłoni mały kubek; jest okrągły, uformowany na kraba z rączkami jako wielkie pazury. Na górze wystaje słomka. 

— To jest Pan Pazur — wyjaśnia Stiles. Ściąga wieczko, otwiera lodówkę i wyciąga butelkę soku jabłkowego. — To ulubiony kubek Setha. Pozwala z niego pić tylko mi, Scottowi i mojemu tacie. To jest epickie wydarzenie. — Z powrotem zakłada wieczko, przechodzi przez kuchnię i podaje kubek Cooperowi. — Mam nadzieję, że lubisz sok jabłkowy. Mam jeszcze coś gazowanego, jeśli chcesz. 

Cooper odbiera od niego kubek z uśmiechem. 

— Nah, czuję się zaszczycony mogąc napić się z Pana Pazura. Jak mógłbym odmówić? 

Stiles gapi się za nim, dopóki nastolatek nie znika w salonie. 

— Dobrze go wychowałeś — mówi po paru chwilach. — Brak mi słów, a to się nigdy nie zdarza. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Seth chce się z nim podzielić Panem Pazurem. 

— Dziękuje — mówi Derek. — Jestem z niego dumny. 

Stiles wkłada sok z powrotem do lodówki. 

— Mam nadzieję, ze Seth też wyrośnie na taką osobę. 

— Jestem pewien, że tak. — Stiles zamyka lodówkę i odwraca się do niego. — Jesteś dobrym tatą, Stiles. 

— Nie czuję się tak. 

— Nikt się tak nie czuje. — Derek porusza się nerwowo. Teraz, kiedy ich moment został przerwany, znów czuje się niekomfortowo i do tego jest odrobinę podniecony. Przynajmniej jego penis się zachowuje i nie pojawiają się żadne zawstydzające erekcje, jakby znów przechodził okres dorastania. — Tak właściwie to przyszedłem tu z pewnego powodu. Chciałem zapytać, czy mogę zerknąć na twojego Jeepa. 

— Teraz? — Stiles spogląda za okno, gdzie jest już całkowicie ciemno. 

— Nie, nie teraz. — Derek wywraca oczami. — Jutro, kiedy będzie widno. 

— Znasz się na autach? — Derek kiwa głową i Stiles śmieje się z niedowierzaniem. — Znasz się na autach, robisz kurewsko _fenomenalne_ masaże, odśnieżasz podjazdy i gotujesz. Jest coś, czego nie potrafisz, czy jesteś zwyczajnie idealny? 

Policzki Dereka płoną, a on nagle czuje się niepewny siebie. Być może trochę przesadza z prezentowaniem się przed Stilesem. 

— Daleko mi do ideału. Zapytaj Coopera. Albo mojej ex. 

— Nie mam nic przeciwko, jeśli chcesz zerknąć na Jeepa — mówi Stiles. — Ale zaczynam czuć, że powinieneś mi otworzyć rachunek. 

Derek potrząsa głową. 

— Naprawdę nie mam nic przeciwko, jesteś moim… 

— Sąsiadem, tak, wiem. 

— Tak właściwie, to chciałem powiedzieć przyjacielem — poprawia go. 

— Och. — Stiles przestępuje z nogi na nogę, przesuwając dłonią przez włosy. 

Kiedy Derek szykuje się do wyjścia, Seth przytula się mocno do nóg Coopera. 

— Nie chcę, żebyś szedł — mówi, odchylając głowę do tylu, aby mógł spojrzeć na nastolatka. 

— Musisz naszykować się do łóżka — mówi Cooper. — Niedługo znów przyjdę się z tobą pobawić. 

— Obiecujesz? 

— Na mały paluszek. 

— Co to jest? 

— Jeśli obiecamy sobie coś na mały paluszek, to znaczy, że niedługo przyjdę się z tobą pobawić, bo muszę zrobić to, co obiecałem. 

— Bo mały palutek, tak? 

— Tak. 

Seth puszcza nogę Coopera i wyciąga rękę. Nastolatek łapie go za mały palec i zahacza o swój własny. 

— Obietnica małego palutka! 

— Obietnica małego paluszka — powtarza Cooper, szczerząc się. 

Derek zerka na Stilesa, który wygląda, jakby zaraz miał zacząć płakać. 

Kiedy przechodzą przez ulicę, Derek zarzuca rękę na ramię syna i przyciąga go bliżej do siebie; całuje go w czubek głowy. 

— Dzięki, Coop. 

— Wyglądało, jakbyście spędzali miło czas ze Stilesem — mówi Cooper z uśmieszkiem. 

— Nie wiem, o czym ty mówisz — odpowiada mu Derek. — To było zupełnie platoniczne. 

— Tato, kolesie nie pozwalają innym kolesiom dotykać swojej szyi w ten sposób — wyjaśnia Cooper, kiedy wchodzą do domu; skopuje buty i rzuca je do reszty obuwia piętrzącego się przy wejściu. Następnie rzuca swój płaszcz na kanapę, który Derek podnosi, aby odwiesić do szafy. — I to nie był platoniczny masaż — kontynuuje. — Widziałem, jak robisz masaże babci, cioci Laurze i cioci Corze… Ten dotyk zdecydowanie się różnił. 

— Idę pod prysznic — mówi Derek, decydując się zignorować słowa syna, gdy odwiesza ich płaszcze w szafie. 

— Z pewnością. 

Derek stara się nie myśleć o tym, że jego syn _dokładnie_ wie, co robi pod prysznicem, kiedy sobie wali, rozmyślając o Stilesie.


End file.
